tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Janderschstaff
Janderschstaff (Tearvin: Яндерсчстафф tr.'' Yanderschstaff''), formally The Peoples' Republic of Janderschstaff (Яндерсчстаффнй Юцядкаѳу tr.'' Yanderschstaffny Yutsyadkaóu''), and also alternatively spelled Janderschtaff or Jandersctaff, is a nation of The Gloaming North. Formerly one of the principalities of Gilderdammen, a military coup transformed it into a heavily regimented dictatorship with a strong, anti-aristocrat sentiment. A highly militant state forged by rebels within Gilderdammen’s Imperial Army known as the “Young Officers” within The Gloaming North, they seek to end what they see as the misrule of aristocrats and the creation of a highly disciplined meritocracy, the former of which had plagued the restless commonfolk of their lands for generations. Gaining adoration of millions by securing a stable peace and order long yearned for in a land once ravaged by civil war, Janderschstaff has driven itself on the path of war and national identity, cementing their rule and flying high the popularly received values of Gilderdammen for the Tearvingauls. For the men and women disenfranchised by their militaristic brutality and fervent nationalism, their stories are varied; ranging from imprisonment, swift migration out of the nation, a dedication to a life of governmental overthrow, or merely strange tales of disappearances. Having been generously handed economic sanctions and trade embargoes by several nations since its northward march of military conquest, Janderschstaff has been forced into a ceaseless drive of industrialisation in order to survive, casting itself as an energy and war based economy. In the 20th anniversary of its founding, Janderschstaff grown to become the top exporter of military goods throughout the continent - with the war-torn nations of Gilderdammen in the west earning their place as top buyers of Janderschstaffer weaponry - and the third largest exporter of coal behind Tyvic and Nevira, with untold reserves of the ore lying untapped beneath its snowbound acquired territories in the north. History Young Officers Coup (1940 S.R.) The so-called “Young Officers” in the northeastern duchies of Gilderdammen reject the rule of Aristocrats and purge them in a coup. In the weeks following the coup, the armed forces were purged of royalist sympathizers with republican soldiers loyal to the military council appointed to replace them. Great Northern Expedition (1941 S.R.) After consolidating power, the ruling military council came to understand that centuries of dependency on the other Gilderdammen states had left Janderschstaff unprepared for a self-sufficient existence. Landlocked and surrounded by states that had declared war on them, the only viable solution was to seize further territory by force and gain access to the sea. West Ilynjarden, Kracatioa and East Vottiland were determined to be the key strategic points the Republic would require in order to survive. Marching an army of fifty thousand soldiers from Mosbach to Elo, the military seized control of all lands between the Jander and Ilyn rivers. Ilynjarden attempted to resist the invasion but capitulated their western provinces within the month. The Bishop of Teuten offered fealty to the Janderschstaff military upon seeing them approach the city. He was spared execution out of fear it would incite religious unrest, although his role was reduced to a ceremonial one with all political power transferred to the newly appointed Governor of Teuten. The unexpected acquisition of Teuten allowed for an offensive to be launched simultaneously alongside both sides of the Ilyn River into Kracatioa, leading to an extremely short campaign that saw the capital seized in a fortnight. The Count of Kracatioa was executed for refusing to capitulate and the lands brought under the direct control of Janderschtaffer forces. The military council halted its invasion at Kracatioa and prepared for the annexation of East Vottiland. Recognizing that military forces loyal to the Silver Throne would not be stationed on the eastern side of the Jander, saboteurs were sent ahead to demolish the bridges that crossed the river before marching to the coast unopposed through disparate farming villages. The largest towns in the region were selected as capitals of the historic Viberg and Bremmland counties. In response to this aggressive military expansion, the King of Braeden declared secession from Gilderdammen, having land access to the empire cut off by the enlarged Republic of Janderschstaff. Ilynjarden Revolution (1942 S.R.) Eastern Uprisings (1943 S.R.) Invasion of Khalenia (1944 S.R.) Sacking of Klaashelm (1947 S.R.) Invasion of Memnya (1949 S.R.) Consolidation of the East (1951 S.R.) Military Council Interregnum (1952 S.R.) Invasion of Braeden (1953 S.R. - 1955 S.R.) Neviran Border War (1954 - 1957 S.R.) Siege of Bomneregen (1956 S.R.) Irriander War (1964 S.R. - 1987 S.R.) Tripartate War (1991 S.R - 1996 S.R.) Member States The ten member states of Gilderdammen and two vassal states currently controlled by the People's Republic of Janderschstaff, excluding the original Principality's own territory, are: * Abyscada, County of * Bremmland, County of. Historically and officially still a county of Vottiland, the region is currently under Janderschstaffer military control. * Cintenia, Margraviate of * Eitona, Margraviate of * Ilatuva, Margraviate of * Ilynjarden, County Palatinate of * Kracatioa, County of * Memyna, Kingdom of * Supiyc, Duchy of * Teuten, Bishopric of * Viberg, County of. The smaller neighbour of Bremmland, it too has historically been and officially still is a county of Vottiland, however currently remains under Janderschstaffer military control. * Vissen, Duchy of Gallery JanderschstaffWeaponSelling.png|A map roughly detailing trade routes across the continent for Janderschstaffer weaponry. This map, like many similar, are normally in the guarded possession of high-ranking Janderschstaffer CO's (Key: High-yield buyers; Low-yield buyers; Nations with embargoes on Janderschstaff. Category:Places